


Number One

by MissDavis



Series: Consolation Prizes [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock's first crush, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: What kind of trauma could possibly have caused Sherlock to suppress memories of Star Trek?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Consolation Prizes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995904
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of 221B-Consolation Fest, for the anonymous prompt: _someone watching Star Trek? or marvel movies? or Disney/Pixar movies? or all of the above?_
> 
> I don't know anything about Marvel, so I assumed I would write about Disney/Pixar, but then this happened.

"The bearded man," Sherlock said, as he stepped into the living room during John's second attempt to introduce Rosie to an episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ , which John thought had held up surprisingly well over the years. 

"Riker?" John looked up at Sherlock, surprised. Sherlock was occasionally willing to sit with Rosie while she watched Disney or other animated films or telly, but he tended to avoid anything else, especially science fiction. 

"Commander William Thomas Riker, First Officer of the USS Enterprise, played by American actor Jonathan Frakes, who—" Sherlock abruptly closed his mouth, a strange look—terror?—passing over his face. "Excuse me, I need to—"

"Wait, Sherlock, hang on—" John would never have suspected Sherlock of being a Star Trek fan, but if he was, then maybe they could watch together; God knew that he'd again failed to get Rosie interested.

"Daddy, I'm bored," Rosie confirmed, and snatched the telly remote away from him. "I don't like to watch old people. They talk too much."

"They don't—they're not old." He frowned at the screen, which Rosie had paused. Yes, Captain Picard was bald, but Patrick Stewart had been John's age when this had been filmed in the late 80s. 

Rosie dropped the remote on John's lap and slid off the sofa, running sock-footed past Sherlock to the stairs up to her bedroom. 

Sherlock turned in the opposite direction and began to head back through the kitchen towards their bedroom.

"Sherlock, wait!" John called again, and popped up off the sofa himself. "What's wrong?" 

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," he said, over his shoulder. "Why would anything be wrong?"

He'd known Sherlock for ten years now. They'd been living together again for four years, and sleeping together for three; John knew when something was wrong. He caught up to him in the kitchen and grabbed the sleeve of his dressing gown, replaying the brief interaction in the living room in his mind. Sherlock had seen what they were watching, spouted off some unexpected knowledge of a niche television series from thirty years ago, and then fled. "You don't need to be embarrassed to admit that you used to enjoy pop culture, you know." 

Sherlock turned to face him, pulling away from his grasp so he could cross his arms over his chest. "I'm not embarrassed," he said, but his tone and posture, combined with the flush that John could see creeping up from his collar, put lie to his words.

John gave him the most non-threatening smile he could manage, so Sherlock would understand that he wasn't being teased. "It's okay. Really." 

"No, it's not. I wasn't embarrassed. I was...caught by surprise."

"Hmm?" John stepped closer and Sherlock didn't object when he put a hand on his arm again.

"Apparently, I had suppressed a few more of my childhood memories."

What kind of trauma could possibly have caused Sherlock to suppress memories of Star Trek? John was both afraid to ask and desperate to know. "Why? What happened?"

Sherlock sighed and looked down at him, lips twisting in something that seemed almost to be a smile. "Puberty."

John dropped his hand and stepped back a half-step so he could get a better look at his expression. "What—oh! Riker! That's why you knew his full name and who the actor was! You had a crush on Number One."

"Shut up. I do not have crushes."

"Oh, come on. It's okay to admit it. It's cute."

"It's not cute." Sherlock paused, brow crinkling. "Why is it cute?"

"Because it's your childhood crush. I like learning things about you from when you were young, especially if they don't involve murder." 

"I don’t have crushes," he repeated. "Especially not on fictional characters. Or celebrities."

"Sherlock, nearly everyone has celebrity crushes, especially when they're young. You couldn't have been more than 15 or so when it first aired here in England, right?"

Sherlock stuck his lips out in a pout and John had to stop himself from stretching up to kiss the expression away. "Really," he said. "Crushes are normal. I certainly have had my fair share of them."

"Hmph." Sherlock crossed his arms again. "Probably all on women, too."

"No, not exclusively. I mean, okay, when I first watched Next Gen, I did like Dr. Crusher the most—she was a doctor, and I already planned to go to med school. But a few years later, when I watched Deep Space Nine? At first, I thought that I just wanted to be Sisko, but then eventually I realised that I wanted to be with him, too."

"Sorry, what? Cisco? John, that's a software company."

John laughed. "Okay, I get it. You only watched Star Trek at a very particular point in your life when your hormones were raging out of control and you don't usually have celebrity crushes." He stepped forward again and settled his arms around Sherlock's shoulders in a loose hug. "It's not something to be ashamed of, though. I mean, I'm almost 50, and I still have a celebrity crush. Right now, at this very instant. On a man."

Sherlock put his arms around John's waist and squinted at him for a moment. "Just to clarify, you are referring to me, I hope?"

"Of course. Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective. And it's turned into much more than just a crush, I'm afraid."

Sherlock grinned and then tipped his head down for a long kiss. 

When they'd finished, John pressed his whole body against Sherlock's for a moment, then stepped away. "I'd love to take you into the bedroom and call you Jean-Luc, but I think that will have to wait until Rosie is in bed tonight. But perhaps for now I can interest you in a few episodes of The Next Generation, for old times' sake?" He raised his eyebrows in invitation, and laughed out loud when Sherlock finally gave him a silent nod of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got 2 more ficlets planned for this weekend, so subscribe to [me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis) or the [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/995904) if you'd like to see them! 
> 
> [(And I also have a bunch of ficlets from this Fest from the past two years!)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/995904)


End file.
